Ranma the chaotic god
by Kai Hiwatari Seigaku's Phoenix
Summary: Meet Ranma a half wolf boy half wolf girl due to his new Jusenkyo curse. Watch him grow as the reincarnation of the sun god Amaterasu.
1. Chapter 1

A/N ok I'm trying my hand at writing again. But first I have some points.

1. I am NOT good with commas

2. I have NO beta reader.

3. If you see something wrong please tell me and Describe what is wrong.

4. My spell check does NOT catch anything.

5 most of the diaologe came from episode one of the anime XD

6. thx to Nysk for ointing out some errors.

Disclaimer: do ya really think I'd post this on a fan fiction account if I OWNED RANMA OR OKAMI. If ya do the your more clueless and idiotic then Susano and Kuno combined =p also I don't like Susano.

Curse or blessing?

Long ago before Jusenkyo was cursed, before Nippon was known as Japan. There lived a white wolf. However this wolf was no ordinary wolf for she had red markings on her fur. Her name was Amaterasu. She was the sun goddess and she was very powerful. One day while fighting the dreaded Orochi she met her end. After the beast had escaped he fled to a unknown land out of Nippon a land now known as China. Amaterasu was not one to let the demon terrorize more innocent people so she followed him. She was fighting her best when the beast threw her off into a spring and sealed it over with all eight heads power. Unfortunately for other animals and people all the springs had this cursed seal . However a god's soul with her power could not be killed, and so she was reborn a new as a small mortal boy, while her powers stayed sealed in what is now know as Jusenkyo. And this cursed place is where our story begins.

/Present time/

"Here sirs we come to famous training ground of cursed spring" the portly man gestured to with his hand "Jusenkyo" he said as he held up a sign.

"Are you prepared Ranma?" a fat man in a white gi asked the young black haired boy in similar gi. Both sported rather heavy looking packs.

"A man this ain't near as bad as I thought it be" Ranma said dropping his pack.

"Oh sirs you very strange ones no? This place is very dangerous nobody use it now, cause more than one hundred spring here and each one have own tragedy happen there.

"Ranma follow me" Genma said as he ignored the guides warning. Jumping high onto one of the many bamboo poles.

"Right behind ya" Ranma said following his old man.

"oh sirs what are you doing? I have not finished my tragic story. You can't go there!" the guide yelled to the martial artists in crane stance.

"I won't go easy on you Ranma." Genma said to the boy across from him.

"That's just the way I like it" The cocky youth replied. Both men jumped up and Ranma landed a kick to his pops chest. Each landed on another pole.

"please sirs very bad you fall in spring!" yelled the frantic guide.

Genma once again jumped up only to have Ranma jump above him and kick him in the spring below.

"whats a matter pop we done already." Ranma called. The water began to stir as a growling panda jumped up onto the pole above.

"what the hell is that?" Ranma yelled down to the guide.

"That one Shonmaoniichuan, Spring of drowned panda very tragic story of panda who drown two thousand year ago. Now whoever fall in take body of panda." the guide said.

"Hey buddy, you never said anything about to us." Ranma replied as he was distracted the panda landed a hit and sent him flying towards a spring that was isolated by bushes. The panda was just now realizing it was a panda.

" oh sir fall in unknown spring lets watch and see what happens" the guide said interested.

"growl grrr growf" the panda tried to say.

"sir I no speak panda. The guide said handing the panda a sign and marker.

**What do you mean unknown?!** the panda wrote.

"is too old spring so I not know what drown there." the guide replied.

**So where is the boy?-flip- he should be up by now!-flip- he's not dead is he? **

"sir how you is doing that with one sign?" the guide asked.

**Doing what**

"flipping sign with new message even though it is used." the guide said.

**Who cares about that-flip- what about the boy-flip- also it's a secret how I do it.**

"a young sir been down to long might have new spring now." the guide said walking away. The panda followed him to a hut. " you stay here." He said as he went into the hut. A minute later the guide came back out with a tea kettle. The guide then poured the hot water over his head and he transformed back to human.

"What how did you do that" Genma said astonished that he was human again.

"is how curse work. Hot water man cold panda. There no real cure though."

"what about spring of drowned man?" Genma asked.

"sir please not that curse won't cure but fuse instead of panda you be fusion of man and panda.

"dang" Genma said. 'Where is that boy. The wife will kill me if he died. Ranma I raised you better than to die like this.'

/Ranma's subconscious/

Ranma looked around at the colorful swirls and sparkles as he floated around.

'Where am I?'

'Your subconscious'

Ranma turned around to face this voice to see a white wolf with red markings on it's body. The wolf began to glow and transform into a human girl with wolf ears and a tail tipped black and curled making it look like it was a paint brush. She had on a long whit kimono with a red sash. She also had the same strange markings on her body they glowed brightly so even though the kimono you could see them. She had long curly white hair.

'My what?'

'It's a part of your mind'

'Oh. And who are you?'

'My name is Amaterasu'

'Ok and why are you in my subconous uh subcinus my mind'

'Well I am you'

'No way you're a girl'

'Ranma I am you from a past life you are my reincarnation'

'Your what?'

'My soul reborn'

'Oh but you're a girl and I'm a guy'

'Yes I can see that'

'So I can't be your soul'

'Ugh Ranma a soul has not set gender'

'Oh. So I'm your soul but why are you here?'

'I'm here to tell you your destiny'

'Cool'

'In your past life as me you were a sun god. And you still are. You can't use all of my powers for the split into thirteen gods, and to use them again you have to find each god but you can still use sunrise. Now you should wake up'

'Huh'

With those words Ranma opened his eyes to see he was under water. He quickly raced to the top. As he broke the top he saw a world of grey. He quickly jumped up out of the pond and raced to the statues of his pop and the guide.

'Huh what happened to them' "pop yo pop wake up ya old fool"

'Ranma that is no way to speak to your father'

'Huh Ammy you still here'

'Yep and to wake them up you need to call the sun'

'Ok how the hell do I do that'

'Look up at the sky and it should come to you'

Ranma looked at the sky and he then quickly moved his hand in a circle imagining the sun and out of nowhere the sky exploded with light to disperse the grey coloring.

"Ayah miss customer please not go so close to spring" the guide said to the strange white haired girl.

"Huh ain't no girl" she said.

"But miss you are a girl" the guide said.

'Ranma you are a girl. The spring changed you to one'

'What? Change me back now I don't want at be some weak girl'

'Ranma girls are not weak I'm proof of that after all it was my old power you used to call the sun. now no more talking to me you zoned out'

Indeed he had the guide was now wondering what happened to the girl waving his hand in front of her face.

"Look here I want to know a cure for this now I was born a boy not a girl" Ranma said.

"Ayah are you young sir with panda earlier" The guide asked.

"Yeah" Ranma said.

"Oh good sir I is delighted you no drown." The guide said. He then led Ranma to her father and pored the rest of the hot water over her head changing Her back to a man.

"Ranma you were a girl? And what's with your hair? it's white now. Why do you have wolf ears?" Genma asked. True to the fools word Ranma's hair was white and longer. He also had longer teeth like a wolfs, a tail ears, and the red markings.

"The spring I fell in must've done this to me." Ranma said shrugging off the fact he had inhuman body parts.

"Hmm now we can give spring name how 'bout spring of drown wolf girl?" The guide asked.

"Sure?" Ranma said puzzled as to why the man asked him.

'Ranma ask about nearby villages'

'Why'

'To fight demons you're going to need a Devine instrument and I can sense one nearby'

'Demons?'

'Yes as a god you will fight demons''

'Cool'

'So ask already'

"Is there any nearby villages" Ranma asked.

"Ah yes sirs Joketsuzoku is only village near here. This village is of Amazon warriors" the guide said.

"Will you take me there" Ranma asked as his ears perked up.

"Yes sir" The guide said

"Hold on Ranma why should we go there." Genma asked not wanting to leave.

"Think pops if there's a village close the they might know a cure" Ranma said.

"To jokersuko"

"Sirs is Joketsuzoku." The guide said. Then he turned to Ranma and whisper quietly. "Sir they no have cure."

"I know but pops won't go if he thinks I want to see the scenery"

"Ah smart sirs" the guide said as they left towards the divine instrument and a slumbering god although no one knew of the two but Ranma who was unaware of the last part.

A/n So what do you think I tried to focus less on speaking and work more on describing please tell me if this works.

Next time The first God and the Divine Retribution.

Cya then ^v^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N thx for the reviews. Couple of points

1. I ashamed to admit that I forgot to give credit to where I came up with this idea. Which is from Everybeast's Okami Thx to Bree R. for pointing that out.

2. Still looking for a beta reader

3. This chapter might be similar to Okami till the end.

4. I have no clue how to spell the weapons from Ranma.

Disclaimer I don't own Ranma or Okami but wish I did. Also I have No money so sueing me is a waste of time.

The first god and the Divine Retribution.

"Here sirs we come to Joketsuzoku" the guide said as they neared the edge of the small village.

"Finally" Ranma said as they had been walking for a few days.

'Ranma the divine instrument is close" Ammy said.

'Great Where is it' Ranma asked.

'over there by the food mirror''How the hell am I gonna fight with a mirror'

Ammy was about to answer when a bonbori landed next to Ranma's leg.

"Huh" Ranma said a she looked up at the purple haired attacker. The girl had big maroon eyes slanted in anger. She was wearing a pink Chinese style shirt with a red plate like armor around her breasts and pink Chinese style pants.

"Hey why you let panda steal Shampoo prize" The girl said angrily.

"Huh?" Ranma said looking around he saw the prize table had food missing and the panda had a watermelon slice in his paws. "Aww pop what'd ya do now" Ranma yelled to the panda. Shampoo was still glaring hatefully at the girl.

"Wait did ya say prize?" Ranma asked the girl.

"Yes That Shampoo Prize for win fight." Shampoo said.

"So if I defeat you, then you got no problem right?" Ranma asked the glaring girl.

"You try" she said challenging the girl.

**That's it boy-flip-show her who's better-flip-I'll guard the prize**

With that the two girls jumped onto a diagonal log held up by chains and four vertical logs around it.

Shampoo went in for a feint to the right as Ranma jumped back. Ranma then landed a kick on her chest that knocked the already off balance girl off the log. He won by knock out of ring. Shampoo got up to give the girl the kiss of death. When the girl disappeared.

**Ranma?-flip- where'd that boy go this time-**

/in another dimension(A/N this is the gods constellation dimension things)/

'Huh now where am I' Ranma thought

as a rat with a huge sword came down with a vertical swipe at the intruder who dodged it. Which was a white wolf with red markings. The rat took a good look at the wolf and started sweating and apologizing "Oh Mother Amaterasu please forgive me for my brash attack but I sensed an intruder with high powers and brought them here" The rat said

Ranma took a good long look at the rat and noticed it was white with red markings like him.

'Ammy you know this thing'

'Yes Ranma this is Tachigami he has my power of power slash'

'Oh'

"Mother Amaterasu. While you slumbered I grew weak and now evil is taking over Nippon. I came to these distant lands to hide so that you may once again use my power" Tachigami said as it transformed the sword into a sphere of light with the symbol for rat (A/N I thinks it's rat) in it. The sphere raced towards the white wolf fusing with her.

"Please make good use of my strength Mother Amaterasu" Tachigami said as he flew off.

'That was weird' Ranma thought to Ammy.

'I suppose but now you have to techniques'

'Cool how do I use this one'

'Slash your hand like a sword. Once you get used to it you don't need the movement just imagine a sword cutting what you want it to cut'

As the back ground faded away Ranma was once again on the challenge log.

"So Tachigami has shown himself to you." came an elderly voice from behind.

"Huh?" Ranma said as she looked at the elder of the village "Ahhhh a ghoul" said ghoul bobbed her on the head with her stick. "Show some respect boy" The angry ghoul said as Ranma rubbed his abused ears. "My name is Cologne, I am one of the elders to this tribe." Cologne said to the wolf eared girl.

"Oh. Wait did you just call me boy?" Ranma asked.

"Yes" she answered.

"How'd you know?"

"Your father changed back demanding where his son went" The elder said from on top of her staff.

"Oh" Ranma said.

"So boy what makes the gods show themselves to you?" Cologne asked.

"I'm there supposed reincarnated mother" Ranma said.

"Your Amaterasu's reincarnation?" Cologne asked disbelieving.

"Yep." Ranma stated proudly. "Hey where's my prize? the mirror?" Ranma asked.

"Panda man ran off with it saying it'd be good for selling And the mirror is called the Divine Retribution." the elder said.

"What" Ranma said outraged the fool was selling her prize. "Which way did he go?" The Amazon Elder pointed to the east and said "another god lives this way as well"

'The old fool is getting on my nerves but at least we have a way to get to the next god' Ranma thought.

"Which god is it" Ranma asked both the woman.

'"I have no clue"' they both said in union.

So with the thought of a new god and her weapon Ranma raced off after the idiot. Unknown to her she had a follower one very pissed Amazon warrior who had yet to give her defeater the kiss of death.

A/N this is short but I got my ideas up. Cyber cookie to who can guess the next god. ^^ also bet ya weren't expecting Tachigami for the first god

Next time Old fools and payback.

Cya next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Whelp I'm back

Points;

1. I've decided to put up a vote for Ranma's romance pairing Poll on account(romance won't happen for a whiles though)^^

2. I made up a special ability for the reflectors ^^

3. A used wiki to see what the gods held if it is wrong please tell me.

**Old fools and payback.**

"Pop get back here" Ranma yelled to the panda with an oversized mirror in front of him. Ranma was in a huge forest. The sun glaring down on his head as he hopped from branch to branch. The trees were as tall three stories houses. There were pink flower buds that floated in mid air over some of the branches.

**Boy this mirror might be worth a lot-flip- so we can sell it -flip- and have boat tickets home.**

"No pop that is my prize and I'm keeping it" Ranma said bringing his had down in a sword like motion. The branch that the panda had just landed on cracked in half as if cut by a sword.

'Power slash is very useful' Ranma thought.

'Indeed' Amaterasu said back.

The panda was now running away once again but he stopped when ran into a small boy with a rabbit skin pelt on his head.

"Watch it" the kid yelled.

"Pop! How dare you run away with my prize" Ranma said as he finally caught up with the panda and took the huge green mirror on it's back. He looked down and saw the dark skin kid and a small reddish colored dog. "Who are you?" Ranma asked the small boy in orange. He had red hair coming from his rabbit skin hat.

"I am Kai! Son of Kokari and Hikari." Kai said proudly.

"And I am Kiki Daughter of Ume and Kiku" The dog said. Ranma jumped at the dogs voice.

'Did that dog just talk?' He thought.

'Yes Ranma as a god you can understand animals an other languages.'

'Oh' Ranma thought as he looked at the reddish furred dog. He then remembered he had the huge mirror in his hand.

'So this is the Divine Retribution?' Ranma thought.

'Yes my first weapon' Amaterasu said.

'So how do I fight with this?'

'by,' An angry roar interrupted what Amaterasu was about to say.

'What was that?' Ranma asked as he looked to the sky.

"W-what was that?" asked the small boy.

"Kid stay here" Ranma said as he began to branch hop in he direction the roar came from. Another angry roar pierced the silence. Ranma continued hopping till he came to a waterfall. As he began to enter another roar came from the waterfall stopping him and hurting his wolf like ears. Ranma entered though the cold waterfall to find a large cave. As she walked though the cave carelessly she saw many different drawings of the animals from the Chinese Zodiac and a cat on the walls. She shivered looking at the blue-grey stone cat as if it would jump out at her. There were also statues of the Zodiac animals along the walls in the order from left to right( they are right across from each other) of Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Sheep, Monkey, Rooster, Dog, Boar, and the Cat. The animals were all white and red the markings each in a different place. They all looked normal except for the dog who looked like a wolf, the rooster like a phoenix the boar had four piglets next to it, and the monkey was a trio. Each animal had some type of instrument, weapon, or some other type object. The animals instruments were; the Rat a sword with a red tassel carried by mouth, the Ox a red net full of snow around it's neck and a blue belt, the Tiger a large white bow with spiked red tips on each end and a lighting bolt shaped arrow carried by it's back, the Rabbit sported a red Mochi hammer with white clouds along the head and on the back a crescent moon in yellow, Dragon had its four claw like hands held a spears of smoke. The top left had greed top right purple bottom left red bottom right yellow and it's tail appeared to go in and out of a scroll, the Snake appeared to be in a glass container, the Horse a blue saddle with green shield and spear going though the shield, the Sheep a large red bottle with black mist like markings, Each monkey had a pink hat and scarf (from left to right); The first played the sho The second a shakuhachi and the last cymbals, the Phoenix had a pipe in it's mouth, the Wolf a huge green mirror on the back that had flames erupting from it, the Boar was on a bomb like object with one piglet using the stick with fire to light it in back the other three had sticks too but they stood around the Boar one to the left one to the right and one to the front each, and the Cat sitting on a brown painting of a tree with a Koi fish on top. The statues of the wolf and rat were glowing brightly as she stood by them.

'Ne isn't that Tachigami' Ranma asked Amaterasu pointing to the rat.

'yes, all the brush gods are here.'

'wait does that mean there's a c-c- feline god?' Ranma stuttered.

'yes Gekigami the tiger and Kagegami the cat'

'Are there powers important?' Ranma asked.

'The tiger has the power of Thunderstorm and the cat, Catwalk, so yes I believe they will be needed.

'Dang' Ranma said disappointed that he'd need to be so close to a cat.

'Why?' Amaterasu asked the girl.

'I'm not good with cats' Ranma said.

'Why?' Amaterasu repeated.

'You don't know?' Ranma said

'Nope'

'but you're a part of me'

'Yes, but I've only been here since the curse started' Amaterasu stated.

'since you're in my mind can you look at my memories without me seeing them?' Ranma asked stressing "without".

'yes but why?'

'you'll know when you see them' Ranma stated soberly.

'ok'

Ranma took one more look at the statues and then continued through the cave. As he walked he came closer to a well lit area he looked up and saw stars in the sky and a dragon constellation covered in black smoke. He looked towards the hill and saw an old man and an old woman.

The old man had a green shirt with green pants with sparrows on them, a purple belt, and a orange scarf. He carried a cane. While the old woman had a pink dress with paw prints on the bottom right going up the dress and a green belt. She carried a blue box with dark hands coming out and a knife. The hands where holding down a huge strange looking dragon with glowing spheres in its claws and it's tail going in a out of a scroll.

'The dragon'

'Yes, that is Yomigami, Also on another note how the heck could your own father do such a thing to you it's despicable and he should be smacked down by Gekigami and Kagegami, hmm maybe if I ask Gekigami will strike him with lightening or better yet Nuregami can make it so he can never be a man again by having him under continuous rain' Amaterasu yelled angrily.

'Um, aren't you a god?'

'Yes, why?' Amaterasu asked

'Cause I don't think it's godlike to do something like that'

'Yeah you're right but still I would like to get him back for hurting my reincarnation'

'I will don't worry about that'

'But you said'

' I said it's not godlike, too bad for pop I'm wasn't raised as a god' Ranma interrupted with a smirk. The couple took that instant to look up and noticed their intruder. As they started walking to her the Divine Retribution came out and started glowing with fire erupting from the sides.

'Ranma show the mirror to the people'

Ranma did as told and pointed the mirror at the couple. The reflection of the couple where two identical human shaped demons with the heads of crows around the necks where red beads it had on a samurai style robe with peg legs stick out of the bottom a sword and sheath on their hips. The mirror started shining as the old man and woman began to melt showing the same demon in the reflection.

'Tengu' Amaterasu spat.

A huge wave of energy caused Ranma to transform into a wolf.

'Ammy what's going on?'

'Your first battle'

Ranma was a white wolf with red markings on her body and the Divine Retribution on her back. The Tengus drew their swords and charged at the new wolf. Ranma tried to doge but the second Tengu's swipe cut her side. She let out a pained gasp. Ranma then charged at the Tengu unsteadily and the Divine Retribution flew off her back at the second Tengu. Ranma leapt back as the first Tengu charged into it's ally. This started a fight each squawking at the other. Ranma came up from behind and slashed them both causing them to fall to the ground with a small thud. Where they fell Yen appeared with flowers. The energy causing Ranma to be a wolf faded as she returned to her white haired self. Her ears twitched as she head to the dragon.

"Are you okay" she asked the beast.

"Yes thanks to you Mother Amaterasu" Yomigami stated as Ranma saw pink orbs come from the grateful beast.

'What is this'

'Praise, only you can see these orbs and as you get more you become stronger'

'How do I get them'

' They come from grateful people who believe the gods helped them''

'So basically to get them I need to make people happy and believe in gods?'

'correct'

'Ok, Will I always be a wolf when I fight the demon'

'Yes it's because of the energy the force field around you gives off'

'Can I change at will?'

'You should be able to why'

'Cause I need practice if I'm gonna be able to fight these things'

'I see'

"Mother Amaterasu origin of all that is good I was once in the sky but those demons dragged me down as I was flying to meet you. I am weak but my power can still be of use I hope you can once again heal this world." Yomigami stated as the scroll it's tail went though change into a ball of light and headed toward the wolf.

"Please make use of my power" Yomigami said as he flew off towards the sky a became a constellation of stars.

Ranma headed back towards then entrance of the cave and saw the statues once again the dragon was now glowing.

A/n how was that good bad please review and tell me I tried giving more details.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I'm on a role with chapters they keep coming

Points

1. Shampoo comes back in this chapter.

2. I recently found out that the reason people treat Amaterasu like a regular wolf was because the couldn't see the markings/weapon unless they believed in gods or had high spiritual powers ^^;; for the sake of this story only the marking will not be seen Ranma's ears and tail will however.

3. Ranma's hair grows to his shoulders in his male for lower back in female. I forgot to put this in. Also it's always in that braided style.

4. Chinese has /"speaking"/

5. In this story shampoo's mother is dead.

Edit tried to add more detail And "show not tell"

Disclaimer : I don't own this but I hope it's good or at least better then Ranma's luck with girls.

**Kiss of Death? She wants to what?**

Ranma was exiting the cave when a bombori came crashing down on.

'What the?'"Shampoo come to kill" Shampoo screamed.

'Ah man why's she so mad at me'

Ranma jumped up as Shampoo lunged under her into the cave barrier.

'What the hell was that'

'It seems normal humans can not enter the pathway' Amaterasu said.

"Cheap trick" Shampoo said.

Ranma once again jumped as shampoo lunged. Shampoo did a quick spin to hit Ranma's head but Ranma ducked. Shampoo thrust her right bombori towards Ranma's chest and Ranma dodged.

"Fight Shampoo" Shampoo said.

Shampoo once again thrust her bombori forward. Ranma jumped into the trees and jumped from branch to branch.

"Running away? Shampoo no let you"

Shampoo said chasing after the white haired wolf-girl.

Ranma jumped swiftly from branch to branch as she tried to lose the purple haired Amazon. Ranma soon came to a large clearing. She lowered her ears as she looked around.

'Great no where to hide'

'Is it my imagination or are you running from a fight' The Goddess asked.

'I can't fight a girl'

'And why not she has no trouble fighting you'

'Cause pop said girls are weak and have to be protected'

'I beginning to hate this man more and more. Now listen Ranma just because the opponent is female doesn't mean you go easy. In fact I bet that's why the girl is so angry at you after all not only did you beat her you beat her by ring out. You pulled your punches shaming her. She is a warrior and you should treat her as one'

'But pop said'

'No! No buts and I don't want to hear a complaint! You will fight her and treat her with respect am I clear!' Amaterasu yelled glaring at the boy from his own mind. Ranma shivered feeling the glare.

'Yes Ammy' Ranma said as he stopped walking and waited for the warrior. He did not wait long before the purple haired girl caught up to him.

"You is done running now?" Shampoo said getting ready to fight.

"Yes and before we fight I'd like to say I'm" Ranma said as she paused on the last word.

'Do I really have to say this'

'Yes! Now! Say! IT!' Amaterasu yelled at the stubborn girl.

"You is what? The Amazon asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"Sorry" Ranma finished bowing slightly, " I'm sorry I shamed you by knocking you out of the ring instead of fighting, and I would greatly appreciate it if you'd like to retry that fight"

"Shampoo accept challenge" And so the two girls traded blow for blow, Ranma thrust forward and hit Shampoo's side. Ranma felt a sting in her left arm as Shampoo's second lung made contact. Shampoo then flipped behind Ranma to attack but the red head vanished.

'Ayah not again' Shampoo thought.

She then felt a small amount of pressure on her neck as Ranma tagged it.

"Looks like I win" Ranma said.

"It would seam so deary" Came a rasping old voice.

"AHHHH Dried up Mummy" Ranma yelled looking at the old woman who seamed to appear out of thin air. Ranma grabbed her ears in pain from the receiving bonk she'd just earned. As Ranma rubbed her abused ears the glaring 'Mummy' said /"Show me respect boy" /

"Ayah is great grandmother What you do hear." Shampoo asked recognizing the honored Elder.

/"No need for your broken Japanese Great granddaughter. He speaks Chinese"/ The Elder said in Chinese.

/"I see"/ Shampoo said as she turned to the wolf eared girl /"Why did you not tell me you could speak Chinese? It would have save me a lot of bimbo like talk."/ Shampoo asked the nervous looking girl.

/" I didn't know I could till a while ago"/ Ranma stated in Chinese with her ears down and face red in the classic pose of embarrassment. (hand behind head rubbing up and down)

/"How do you not know what language you speak"/ Shampoo asked curiously

/"I believe this boy's curse came with this ability Great granddaughter."/ Cologne stated.

/"Boy? Curse?"/ Shampoo said confused.

/"Great granddaughter how long have you been here surely you know of Jusenkyo, or have you been slacking off in your studies?"/ The elder woman said.

/"I'm sorry great grandmother. I did not believe I would need such knowledge."/ Shampoo sated honestly.

/"Well this should prove you wrong."/ Cologne said. She then turned to the boy and pulled a kettle of hot water out of her sleaves. /"Here boy change back"/ she ordered holding out the kettle. Ranma took the kettle and poured it over her head. Aside from the obvious Ranma didn't change much. His height grew and his tail and hair became a bit more unruly. His hair was still long for a boy reaching his shoulder.

/"Ayah the ears didn't leave."/ Shampoo said.

/"No they don't they are permanent."/ Ranma stated.

/"You're not a demon are you?"/ Shampoo asked reaching for her forgotten bombori.

/"On the opposite great granddaughter he is the reincarnation of the great mother."/ Cologne said amused.

/"He is? Is it true boy are you really the great mother's reincarnation"/ Shampoo asked hopefully.

/"Um I don't know a great mother but I'm Amaterasu reincarnation"/ Ranma boasted proudly ears perked hand on chest.

'Ranma do not boast. No one likes all that arrogance' Amaterasu reprimanded.

/"Ayah the great mother has returned you must come back to the village. We can have a festival. Oh I attacked the great mother I'm sorry I did not know and would have never attacked you had I known"/ Shampoo said happily and sullenly. /"Oh by the way what is your name"/ Shampoo asked.

/"Ranma"/ Ranma said /" And don't sweat the attacking me thing I showed you with dishonor by not treating you like the warrior you are."/ Ranma said bowing. /"Also for your invite to the village I will accept."/ Ranma said.

/"That's great! I have one more question, Want to be friends?"/ Shampoo said.

/"Yes"/ Ranma said. Shampoo then glomped the boy happily.

"Ranma. There you are" A new voice said. "How dare you run off and leave me behind."

/"Stand away from the Great mother"/ Shampoo said still glomping Ranma.

/"Shampoo that's my pop and I don't want him of know of my powers"/ Ranma whispered.

/"Yes great mother"/ Shampoo said.

"Ranma who is this girl and why are you hugging her?" Genma yelled. 'not good the boy's with a girl with this happening my retirement, I mean the Tendo's engagement is history. "Ranma grab your pack we're leaving" he said throwing said pack down.

"But pop I've been invited back to the village for a festival." Ranma said.

"We've got to go back 'sides your mother wants to see you" Genma stated knowing the boy would cave for he wanted to see his mother.

"Mom? I can see her?" Ranma asked happiness emitting from the boy.

"Of course but we have to head back to Japan" Genma said smirking 'hook line and sinker'

" Shampoo I really want to see my mom so," Ranma started

"Go Shampoo miss Ranma, but mother is more important" Shampoo interrupted.

Cologne saw the sad look on her Great granddaughter's face. She sighed and said /"Shampoo you have been bested by an out side male as per our laws you must give kiss of marriage and become his wife"/ The elder then turned to the two teens and said /"Although your status deems this claim as null and void please act this out with Shampoo in front of your pop as for our village, I will tell them you have ran and Shampoo followed for laws but I shall not tell them of you being the Great mother as we were going to sorry dear boy"/

/"So I can go too great grandmother?"/ Shampoo asked hope filled eyes gleaming.

/" yes shampoo. Please be careful" The elder stated as she hugged her great granddaughter and said /"Your mother would be so proud of the Warrior you've become"/ This statement brought tears to the younger girls eyes that she quickly wiped away and followed the two men.

"Ranma what is she doing" Genma asked.

"Coming with us it's seams that by law she is my wife" Ranma stated.

"WHAT" The scream could be heard all over china.

/Nerima, Tendo dojo /

Kasumi was working in the kitchen when a sudden chill went though her. She continued on like nothing happened.

/back to China/

"Boy I forbid this" Genma yelled at the boy as his face became pale.

"I told her we could be friends for now and she excepted that. So she is not going to do anything a wife does she will be my FRIEND" Ranma said stressing the friend part.

"Absolutely not" Genma said.

"Pop this is MY choice and I chose for her to stay if you do not like this then that's to bad" Ranma said standing up to the man.

'Way to go Ranma show him who's boss' Amaterasu said happily.

"Fine she can come but she is not to act like your wife or say that she is your wife." Genma said walking off.

Ranma relayed Genma's condition to her as soon as they got far enough behind him. Shampoo eagerly agreed since technically they aren't married in her law.

Genma walked for a while before stating if Shampoo was going with them then she'd pose as his student. Ranma relayed in a whisper and she agreed. Ranma and Shampoo both agreed that she would need better Japanese so Ranma would teach her that. When Genma wasn't paying attention he'd help her in Chinese. After the agreement Genma started walking as Ranma and Shampoo lagged behind enough so that Ranma could start teaching. Soon Genma stopped in an all to well know place for the two teens, Jusenkyo. Ranma stayed far away from the spring as they where putting every sense he had on high alert.

"Your first challenge as my student will be here" Genma told the girl.

"Shampoo accept" They each leapt to the poles. It was over quickly as Shampoo was not used to fighting in mid air and was sent to a spring that Ranma saw had a cat's aura.

'Ammy the cat in the sky is that what spring it is?'

'yep the aura is telling you'

'I must save shampoo' With that thought he grabbed a pole and threw it at Shampoo. She caught it and used it to pogo to another pole

"No inference Ranma." Genma yelled angrily as he knocked her to another spring this one had a human over it. Ranma still did not want her to be cursed so he grabbed another pole and threw it but it hit the cliff ahead. The cliff fell and for a second Ranma swore he saw a dark figure head to the pool with a piglet over it. Then his attention was redirected to the pool shampoo fell in.

'damn I missed'

'Ranma these pools have a way of making you fall in' Amaterasu said trying to make him feel just nodded and waited for the girl to come out. It took a bit but soon the girl came up with no real change at all. Ranma sighed with relief at this. He walked over and helped Shampoo out. As he pulled her up he noticed her eyes now had slits

like cats eyes. Her ears where pointed and her hair had a more pinkish tint then before. She also was a lot younger the she should have been looking to be around eleven then sixteen. The guide who'd just gotten back ran to the couple and asked " Ayah sir why is you back and who is girl?"

/"I'm Shampoo of the Amazon tribe. What spring was that anyway"/ She asked.

/"That spring is very old nearly four hundred thousand years have passed since it was made. It is the spring of drowned Oina child. Legend has it that long ago half animal and half man creatures walked the earth and they called them selves Oina. Oina where a race that loved animals and occasionally turned into them"/ the guide explained.

/"What happened to them?"/ Shampoo asked.

/"It is said that after they helped the great mother to the celestial plains They made their village reachable by human means. Only Oina descendants know how to reach them now."/ The guide said.

Ranma was angry at his pop his first friend since Uuchan and his pop cursed them. Ranma looked up at the man still on the pole having no concern for the young girl. "We are leaving Now" he yelled after he jumped down. Grabbing the boy he sped off, Ranma grabbed Shampoo just as Genma grabbed him, and so their adventure with Jusenkyo came to a close.

A/n XD so I didn't give him the kiss of death or marriage. I know Ranma is way out of character but Ammy's going to drill manners and life strategies into this boy. Shampoo I believe is portrayed a little fickle in the manga as with first kill then kiss just because he beat her so I thought him knocking her out of the ring would be a lot better reason for her to be mad as it not only shamed her but it showed in her mind that Ranma did not take her seriously enough to fight.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N ok I'm back

Points

1. No beta reader.

2. I'm trying to add more detail

3. 1st chapter I made a remark about my spell check but Anything Should be Everything.

4. Please Vote on couple for Ranma.

5. First try at a pov

Disclaimer: I don't own this but I do hope it's better then Ryoga's sense of direction.

Key

"Blah" Talk

'Blah' Thought's/talk to ammy.

/place change/

pov change

\time skip\

**Here's Ranma**

The Nerimans were in awe at newest guests. After all it's not every day you see a cute wolf eared girl, a panda , and a small purple haired girl with a pink tint. Now that was weird in it self without the fact the wolf eared girl was fighting the panda . No one dared go close even the small girl with them kept her distance.

To say that Ranma was only a little mad right now would be the same as saying the sun was only a little hot. Ranma was seething in rage, not only had her father said she can't see her mother he actually had the gull to demand Ranma to meet his old friend and chose a fiancée. That was the final straw.

"I still say the whole thing sucks you choosing my fiancée for me without even asking" Ranma grabbed Genma and flipped him over shoulder into a street sign. Genma landed upside down back to the sign. "I'm going back to China so suck on that old man" The girl said her braid swishing behind her.

"Great grandmother will be too too happy hear we go back" Shampoo said her eyes beaming. Ranma looked at the young girl and said "Shampoo you messed up again the sentence should be great grandmother will be happy to hear that we're going back" Ranma corrected the blushing girl. Ranma's attention was so focused on the girl she didn't notice the presence behind her and so when heavy object went for her head she didn't duck. Genma heaved as he picked his son turned daughter up.

"That mean trick sensei" Shampoo said eyeing the panda with hatred. Without talking to the young girl Genma headed off. Shampoo rushed to follow the panda. Soon the only things that proved the trio was there was a bent street sign and the eye witnesses who chose to ignore the events.

/Tendo family home/

Tendo Soun was crying holding a post card with a panda on the back to his face. He sported a brown gi.

"At last Ranma is coming, How I waited for this day" The man said as the tears increased. The man then got up and went to the kitchen to get his eldest daughter "Kasumi" He said to the brown haired girl making dinner.

"Yes What is it father?" she asked. He left the girl and went to get his second daughter.

"Nabiki" He said to the short brown hair girl.

"hmm?" was his answer. After that he went to get his last daughter. Twisting the door knob he open the door to the empty room.

"Akane," he said before he saw it was empty. "Where is that girl?" He asked himself aloud.

/Tendo dojo/

"Hiya!" a blunette yelled as she smashed though two cinder blocks. Her long hair moved up as she went down. A blue slipper stopped a rather small piece of the blocks under foot.

"Whoo, that felt pretty good." The blunette said. A sudden flash of light directed her towards the door.

"There you go again Akane," Nabiki said leaning her hand on the wall the camera behind her back. "This is exactly the type of thing that makes the boy think you're weird"

"So why should I care Nabiki." She said as she tightened the red belt around her yellow gi "Not everyone thinks the world revolves around boys!"

"Oh? Then I guess this would have no interest to you at all." She said walking off. Akane followed in curiosity.

"Fiancé?" Kasumi asked her father

"Yes he's the son of a very good friend of mine his name is Ranma Soatome" Soun said. He and his daughters were seated at a long table. " If one of you girls were to marry him and carry on this training hall then the Tendo family legacy will be secured."

"Hey wait a minute here! Don't we get some say in who we marry?" Akane asked angrily.

"Maybe you should wait until you meet him Akane you never know he might be cute." Nabiki said leaning close to the girls ear. "Right daddy" She said turning to Soun. Said person laughed nervously and said "He'll be here any minute. Ranma and his father have been on a training mission recently they crossed into China" Soun got up and walked out of the room.

"Oooh China" Nabiki said. Akane however was not impressed as she lowered her and said "So he hiked to China big deal"

"Father how old is Ranma?" Kasumi asked. "Is he cute" Nabiki piped up. "Younger men are so young" "Well what kind of guy is he?" More nervous laughter came from Soun as he said "I don't know, I've never met him. There was an awkward silence as the three girl digested this information. "Let go you old fool I told you I don't want any part of this" A piercing voice said as the Tendo's heard the paper door open.

"Sounds like we have visitors" Kasumi said getting up.

"Oooh it must be ranma" Nabiki said rushing to the door.

"Soatome my old friend we've been waiting." Tendo said vanishing behind the corner.

"I hope that he's older then me." Kasumi said following them Akane behind her.

As they got to the scene they saw a strange panda set down a petite wolf eared girl.

"You wouldn't be," Soun asked trailing off. "I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this" Ranma said as she bowed her head playing with her long white braid. Soun grabbed the startle girl in a hug and said "At long last you've come." Ranma's ears perked straight up. Soun hugged the girl for a couple of seconds before he realized something was wrong. He backed away a stuttered a few sounds with out meaning. Nabiki taking close observation of her fathers actions took a closer at their guest. Nabiki reach out her hand to touch his chest? "Ranma's a girl"

"A girl?" Ranma heard a small thump as Soun hit the ground.

'He fainted' Amaterasu said.

"Ayah why man faint?" Shampoo asked.

The three girls stared as they just realized she was there.

"Um excuse me but who are you?" Nabiki asked the small girl. Shampoo bowed her head. She seem to take a couple of different emotions on her face embarrassment, sadness, and the most noticeable shame. After a minute the girl said "I am Amazon warrior from China. I be staying with Genma as student. I is Shampoo, my Japanese not so good sorry about this" Shampoo said. "Oh ok hey where did that panda go?" Akane asked. "Was it your pet" Nabiki questioned" Both girls smiled at that thought. What ever was going to be said was interrupted by Kasumi coming in saying "Father woke up." The five girls went to meet him. Ranma sat in the middle of Akane and Nabiki with Shampoo behind her. "Oh poor father he must be so disappointed" Kasumi said. "He's disappointed? What about us? Some fiancé" Nabiki said. "Stop it you two he, she is our guest." Akane said coming to the girls aid. "This is all your fault daddy. Don't you know the difference between a girl and a boy?" Nabiki said. "I assumed Soatome's son was a boy" Soun said. Nabiki grabbed said 'boy's' chest again and said "Excuse me, does this look like a boy to you?"

"Please I wish you'd stop that" Ranma said bowing her head. "You herd her Nabiki, now why don't you leave her alone? A guest is a guest" Akane said getting to her feet. "Hey you want to see the dojo?" Akane asked as she placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'm Akane you wanna be friends." Two things happened when she said that. Shampoo glared and Ranma's ears twitched. Nabiki being the one to notice small things like this asked "Are those real?"

"Are what real?" Akane asked. "Those ears" Nabiki said. "Yes they are I also have a tail," Ranma said as to prove her point said tail swished. The three girls stared in an uncomfortable silence. Ranma being Ranma fidgeted with her hair as her ears twitched again. Kasumi was the first take action as she got up and grabbed the ears. "Oh my their warm," She said. "Their kind of cute," Nabiki said. Akane didn't say anything. Nabiki had a thought as she grabbed the ears next. Nabiki rubbed said ears. "H-hey w-w-wait," Ranma said as she closed her eyes enjoying being petted. If you listen closely you'd hear a low rumble sound from Ranma. "Stop that," Shampoo yelled getting up a low hiss coming from her, "No treat Ranma like pet." "Huh oh sorry I wondered what would happen but I guess I went to far" Nabiki said. "Ranma?" Ranma directed her attention to the girl who called her name. "Do you want to go to the dojo now?" Akane asked smiling "Sure" Ranma said following the girl to the dojo. Shampoo hot on their tails.

"You study kenpo right?" Akane asked.

"A little," Ranma said.

Akane P.o.v

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," I said as I took fighting stance. I punched with my right hand only to have the girl jump? Ok this time for sure. I kicked at her head, Dodged again? Right punch, dodge, kick dodge, I heard laughter and saw Shampoo was laughing at me? "Why don't you attack" I yelled. Now I'm getting mad and Shampoos laughing is Not helping anyone. This time I'll hit her for sure. I threw a punch at full power and speed and hit the wall. Ranma tapped the back of my head. We both started laughing as I calmed down. I'm glad Ranma was a girl 'cause now we can be friends. "You're pretty good" I complemented. Yes Ranma being a girl is good. "Ranma Not use full power, it's tomboy who weak" I turned around and saw shampoo. "Oh and I suppose you can do better?" I challenged. Shampoo walked over to Ranma and said "Will you spar with me too?" Ranma looked at the girl and whispered something in her pointed ear, wait, pointed. I'll ask Ranma about that later. Shampoo nodded saying something to low for me to hear. Ranma let out a laugh and got into a stance? She didn't go into stance for me. Shampoo charged and Ranma dodged. Ha I knew she couldn't do better. After a second Ranmas clothes had five parallel tears in them. What but she missed. Ranma muttered something that she smiled to saying something else. Ranma's ears flattened as her nails lengthened. The two girls went at it faster then I could see. Ten minutes later Shampoo slowed down and admitted defeat as Ranma said "You need more work if ya want to beat me" "What was that" I yelled. "Told you Ranma hold back Ranma hold back on me too though" Shampoo stated breathlessly. "Shampoo You said it wrong," Ranma said as she corrected the young girls Japanese. I watched as Ranma and Shampoo left the dojo and headed to the house. I decided to stay till I heard Kasumi call for dinner. I got a plate and sat next to Ranma as an old man tried to steal Ranma and Shampoo's food. I looked on in shock as he stole the fish and they started to fight. I watched as shampoo knocked out the old man.

/time skip normal pov/

Kasumi then told Ranma she could take her bath.

"No that's ok," Ranma said.

"No I insist You must be filthy from training,"

Ranma sighed and headed to the furo.(A/n I belive that's what it's called) Ranma slowly lowered herself into the hot water.

'What to do? What to do? They're bound to figure out the curse sometime but I don't want them be scared of me ethier. Hey Ammy what do you think I should do?' Ranma asked his soul companion.

'Go as you are. If they can't handle it then we leave. After all this isn't where the old fool said we were going any how'

'Yeah your right.' Ranma told her getting up.

'We training with Shampoo tonight?' Ammy asked.

'Maybe if she's up to it.' Ranma said as he made for the door. Said door decided at that moment to slide open. Akane looked at the wolf eared boy. Shut the screen and screamed running to the Tendo faimly room.

"I'll drown him in the bath tub!" She yelled as she picked up the table.

"What's wrong Akane?" Nabiki asked half interested.

"There's a pervert in the bathroom!" Akane yelled.

"Well gee Akane why didn't you just clobber him?" Nabiki asked.

" Because I got scared is that ok?" Akane asked.

"Um excuse me, I'm Ranma Saotome sorry about this."

\2 hours later\

Everyone was waiting in the family room staring or glaring as in the youngest case at the unusual guests.

A/n That's it for now

Sorry for the long wait my brother broke his laptop so he got to 'borrow' my computer and by the time I got it back it was homecoming T.T

Note to self never let him use computer again.

Although so good news happened while I was deprived of my computer. I found a talent agency and they picked me for second place. OMG OMG I MIGHT BECOME REAL SINGER ^^

Bad things happened to T.T Going to the dentist. Quick someone anyone hide me.

Wish me luck and thanks so much to my reviewers ^^

Special thx to Eduardo for ideas to use XD

Also to Everybeast and ellf for advise.

I'm am a noob but with help I can get better.

This is Angel wishing you all a great day ^^

Next chapter** Is he insane?**


	6. Chapter 6

Argh back finally x.x

Points

1. No beta reader

2. I'm still learning

3. Went back and took out Genmas second curse as that threw me off since I had not originally planed it.

4. Please vote on Ranmas pairing in my poll.

5. I'm full out Ukyou and Ryoga/Ranma fan (might do Moouse Shampoo if u guys want that)

6. I read in a fic that Shampoo and Mousse are really Xian Pu an Muu Tsu so would u guys like that spelling or the ones I'm using currently

7. Last time I'm using dialogue from an episode

Disclaimer: Don't own okami or ranma this is just some fic by a crazed fan.

Key

"Blah" Talk

'Blah' Thought's/talk to ammy.

/place change/

pov change

\time skip\

/"Chinese"/

**Is he Insane?**

Ranma sat in front of the Tendos, his head bowed. Next to him was both Shampoo in her human form, and Genma also in his human form. Ranma shiver at the seething blunettes glares. Shampoo on the other hand was at her limit with this girl. 'First she says she wants to be friends, then she wants to kill him and all because she found out Ranma's a boy'

Amaterasu on the other hand was on edged. She could not shake this feeling she got around the younger tendo. 'I'll warn Ranma if this keeps up' She thought to her self.

"I can explain everything this is my dear old friend …Genma Saotome" Genma said after Soun stopped for him to introduce himself. "and this is my son… Ranma" Ranma said after his pops did the same for him. As he said his name Akane glared even more as she released a small growl.

" And this is Shampoo" Ranma said as his farther was about to forget her. Shampoo shared a grateful look towards Ranma who gave his classic smile back.

Nabiki raised her hand which was previously resting on her hand to say "This gets more interesting by the minute." It was at that point that Kasumi asked the question on every Tendos' minds "Are you really her the same girl we saw before?"

Ranma's ears flattened as he answered with "I am."

The Tendos then looked towards the older Saotome for an answer. "It's such a long story I don't know where to begin," he said pushing his glasses up

"Well then lets start with this" He said as he got up and threw Ranma by his shirt. Ranma screamed as he flew into the air his ears flattened to keep the wind out. The Tendos heard a splash as Ranma landed in the Koi pond. They all crowded around Genma to see why the old man would throw his son.

Shampoo on the other hand went to the pond to see if Ranma wanted help killing his pop.

"What'd you do that for" She screamed after her head resurfaced. Glaring at the man she shook her head trying to shake off the frigid liquid.

"Oh my" The middle daughter said in a some what neutral some what shocked tone. "Ranma's a girl now" Kasumi stated as though to clarify this fact.

Genma walked over to the pond "I am so ashamed. I cannot bear to see my son like this. Ranma Saotome you break your father's heart" he said shedding fake tears.

"Ranma lets kill old fool" Shampoo said taking out her Chuii. Ranma jumped out of the pond and kicked Genma in.

"Who are you to talk my old man's a panda" She said tail twitching angrily, her ears completely flat against her head.

Ranma angrily punched the panda's stomach as Shampoo went for a head shot. Genma swatted the girl aside only to have the angry girl land in the pond. Leaping out of pond Shampoo cursed the panda.

"Stupid Panda-man" she muttered bearing a fang at him.

"Father you certainly have some unusual friends" Kasumi stated.

"They didn't use to be like this. It was training in China that did this to them. Something terrible happened during a dangerous training exercise Maybe we should give them a few moments to come back to themselves." Soun said watching the fighting trio.

\hours later in the dojo\

Genma, Ranma, and Shampoo once again sat side by side in front of the Tendos. Ranma's ears twitched Akane's glares. Twitch they twitched again. With each twitch Akane's Glare got worse and worse.

"Ah yes it all started one fateful month ago. Ranma and I where voyaging across the ocean to china." Genma stated before a fight could break out. The Tendos listened to his story intently until the end. Ranma had to but in a few time to make sure

Genma didn't fabricate anything knew or make it sound like his fault.

The clock's aggravating tick-tock was the only thing Ranma heard waiting someone else to break the uncomfortable silence.

"The legendary ground of accursed springs. It's true horror has been shrouded in mystery until now." Soun stated as the clock's sounds attacked Ranma's sensitive ears.

"What do you mean true horrors!" Ranma yelled folding his ears back. "This is all you fault old man," Ranma said turning to look at his father "What's the idea of draggin me to a place like that anyway huh.?"

"Ranma," Genma said getting up "You sound, like a girl" As he said this he grabbed Ranma's shirt and fliped him back into the pond.

"Where you not prepared to lay down your life for the sake of the art?" he asked.

"My life yes, My manhood is another story" The angry girl dashing to Genma with a bucket. Reaching the man she tossed the bucket on the man effectively activating his curse as well.

"You just had to go find that training ground, even though you didn't speak a word of Chinese"

"Ranma right that very stupid." Shampoo said butting in for the first time as she watched Ranma snag the panda's paws in her own petite hands.

"Shampoo you forgot that is" Ranma corrected still fighting the panda.

"How I suffer for you," Soun stated solemnly "Here" he said simply holding up the tea kettle.

Pain was all Genma felt as the hot water scorched him returing him to human form.

"When doused with hot water you return to human form"

"It needn't be that hot thank you"

"When doused with cold water you become a girl but hot water turns you back into a boy" Tendo said trying to pour the water over Ranmas head.

"Hot water not boiling" She yelled jumping out of the kettles stream in the nick of time.

"Well now your problem isn't so bad after all" Soun laughed walking over to the white haired girl. Placing his hand on her shoulder he directed her to his three daughter. "Look my oldest daughter Kasumi she's nineteen. My middle daughter Nabiki she's seventeen. And my youngest daughter Akane she sixteen. Pick anyone you want she'll be your knew fiancé" he said.

"Fiancé what no way. Ranma not marry any of them" Shampoo said stopping her foot.

"Akane would be the wisest choice." Kasumi butted in placing her hands on Akane's shoulders ignoring Shampoo's angry outburst.

"You not here Shampoo?"

"Couldn't agree more" Nabiki approved.

"Shampoo said no"

"What? You must be joking, why would I be?" Akane yelled turning to Nabiki.

"You not"

"because you hate boy's don't you?" she stated simply.

"Ranma tell them" Shampoo said looking to the girl for help.

"Well your in luck Akane Ranma's half girl" Frustrated that no one listened to her Shampoo let out an angry cry. "Now You listen to Shampoo. Ranma not marry any of you. Specially not tomboy" she yelled getting in Soun's face.

"It's a matter of family honor" Soun stated to the enraged Amazon.

"!" Shampoo screamed in frustration.

'Why do they assume I'm going to marry him. Don't I get a say in who I marry. That makes me so mad. I mean it's my choice right' Akane thought.

'Yes child it is' a voice answered her from within.

"Huh? who are you?" she said aloud.

Everyone looked at the girl surprised.

"Akane that's Ranma. Remember? we just went though this." Naiki stated.

"Not him," she growled "The voice."

"What voice?" Kasumi kindly asked.

"The one who said yes it is."

"Akane no one said that."

"But I heard it" she insisted.

'Indeed you did child for I'm speaking though your mind'

'Like telepathy?'

'Yes'

'Ok then are you going to answer me?'

'You will learn my name in due time. For now you just need to know someone is on your side.'

'ok the what do you want'

'nothing I just want to help you out but to do that you must do to everything I tell you to do'

'will it get me out of marrying him'

'Yes'

'Then lets hear it'

'First of all you must know that within the boy there's an evil being.

This evil being wishes my destruction and won't rest till it happens.'

'Why would it want that'

'Because I have the power to destroy that demon for good'

'You do then what are you'

'I guess learning my name now won't hurt but whatever you do don't let anyone else learn it'

'I won't I promise'

'very well then my name is Amaterasu and I am the sun goddess.'

'a goddess!' she yelled shocked

'Yes but I'm weak so I need your help'

'what do I need to do'

'Get close to the boy and try to get other people on our side'

'all right' Akane said ending the conversation between her and Amaterasu. Looking around she noticed everyone was staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Akane father was taking to you" Kasumi said.

"Oh sorry I didn't here you I'm a little exhausted from all this." she said turning to look at her father.

"Yes. Well then Akane why don't you go lie down?"

"yeah I guess" Akane said getting up and leaving the room.

As she walked by Ranma shivered slightly feeling an unsettling presence.

'Ammy did you feel that?'

'Yes it feels familiar but I can't place it but We should keep an eye on that girl' Ammy said worried for her safety.

'yeah' Ranma agreed also heading out of the room.

A/n I hope this is better and I wonder who's the real goddess Ranma's Ammy or Akane's?

Next chapter **Idiots and Old friends.**


End file.
